A general indoor air-conditioning unit is provided with an air deflector member for guiding the up and down blowing directions of air and an air deflector driving device for driving the air deflector member to rotate.
Currently, the air deflector driving device is mainly composed of a driving case, a connecting rod and a motor, wherein the connecting rod is slidably disposed in the driving case, with its tail connected with the motor through a gear-rack transmission mechanism and its tip connected with the air deflector. It is found during use that the connecting rod has relatively poor stability during telescoping movement, causing the air deflector member incapable of working stably.